Blue's Clues Collection Day
Blue's Clues Collection Day is a video game released for the VTech V.Smile in 2005. Product Description Blue and her friends love to collect things, and they want to share their collections with you. Kids will join Blue, Joe, Magenta, Periwinkle and all their favorite Blue's Clues friends for a fun and challenging day of collecting. As they explore Blue's world to find what Blue wants to collect, kids will find plenty of puzzles and challenges to test their shape, color, letter, music and spatial skills. Little learners will enjoy six fun, challenging games, such as helping Mailbox sort his stamp collection by identifying pictures and helping Pail and Shovel collect leaves by matching colors. Four Learning Zone games focus on specific preschool skills such as counting, size comparisons, word-picture matching and classification. Play Blue’s Clues (Learning Adventure Games) # Mini Game: Erase the Pawprint Blue has left a pawprint on the screen to let you know she wants to play Blue’s Clues! Help erase the pawprint and start the game. Each of the pawprint’s toes will flash a different color. Watch the flashing toes and press the colored buttons on your joystick in the same order. If you match the order correctly, the pawprint will bounce away and the game will begin! 2.Sidetable’s Game: Collection Train Blue is riding a toy train to deliver things to Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock for their collections. Look at the object that Blue has on the train, and find the friend whose collection it belongs to. When the train arrives to that friend, press ENTER to drop off the object. 3. Mailbox’s Game: Mailbox’s Stamp Collection Mailbox collects stamps. Help him arrange his stamp collection by the first letter of the thing on the stamp. Use the joystick to select a stamp that matches the letter on the album page, and press ENTER to put the stamp in the album. In Difficult level, you may need to turn the pages in order to put the stamps where they belong. Click on the arrows to turn the page. 4 .Magenta’s Game: Cloud Collection Magenta collects cloud shapes. Will you help find the cloud Magenta is thinking of? Watch the cloud shapes floating across the sky, and pick the one that matches the object in Magenta’s thought-bubble. Use the joystick and the ENTER button to choose a cloud. In 2-player mode, Blue and Magenta can select their favorite clouds and take turns asking each to find them 5. Pail’s Game: Pail’s Leaf Collection Pail collects leaves. Will you help Blue collect more leaves for her? Check the color of the leaf that Pail wants to collect, and move Blue to catch falling leaves of that color. In the Difficult level, use the colored buttons to change the color of the basket to match the color of the falling leaves. 6. Periwinkle’s Game: Periwinkle’s Collections Periwinkle has a lot of different collections, and some of them got mixed up! Find the thing that does not belong in the collection shown, and help Blue push that object to Periwinkle. To push an object, use the joystick to walk Blue toward it. Gopher will pop up to help you replace the objects that belong in the collection. 7. Shovel’s Game: Seashell Collection Shovel wants to collect seashells, so Blue skidoos to a beach to help! Help Blue sort Shovel’s seashell collections in order by their size, color, or stripes. To pick up a shell, press ENTER beside it. To put it down, press ENTER next to an empty spot. 8. Hidden Game: Felt Shapes Help the Felt Friends put together shapes to complete their picture collection. Look at the felt picture in the top frame, and help the Felt Friends choose shapes to make the same picture in the bottom frame. Use the joystick to find a shape, and press ENTER to put it in the picture. 9. Hidden Game: Hide and Seek Tickety and Gopher want to play Hide and Seek! Watch closely for Tickety or Gopher. When you see the friend, move the circle selector around him or her, and press ENTER. See if you can find him or her 3 times before time runs out. Be careful, don’t catch Rabbit or Teddy Bear instead! 10. Mini Game: Figure out Blue’s Clues When you have helped Joe find 3 clues, he will sit down in the Thinking Chair and think, think, think! Will you help him figure out what Blue wants to add to her collection? You will see three choices on the screen. Use the joystick to move between them, and press ENTER to choose an answer to Blue’s Clues. 11. Bonus Game: Dance with Blue Blue is so happy you figured out Blue’s Clues,she wants to dance! In the song menu, use the joystick and ENTER button to choose a song to dance to. Circles or arrows will float down the screen toward the music line at the bottom. When a circle passes the music line, press ENTER. When an arrow passes the music line, move the joystick in the direction of the arrow. If you follow the rhythm, you will hear more instruments in the music! You can play as long as you like; press the EXIT button to end the game. Learning Zone Games 1.Felt Railway The Felt Friends are collecting shapes at each station of the Felt Railway. To move the handcar, they need to collect the same number of friends on each side. There are 4 groups of Felt Friends at each station. Use the joystick to choose the group that will balance the handcar, and press ENTER. 2. Beach Trip Blue and Joe skidooed to the beach to collect some seashells. Watch the crabs hide seashells under the sand, and remember where each shell was hidden. To dig up a shell, keep pressing ENTER besides a sand dune, until you can see the whole shell. If you dig up a pair of matching shells, the crabs will give you the shells for your collection! If the shells don’t match, the crabs will hide them again. 3. Flower Maze Help Blue find her way out of the maze. At the entrance, you will see a sign with a word on it. To exit the maze, find the gate with the picture that matches the word. To hear the word on the starting sign, press ENTER beside it. Gopher will also be along to give us a helpful hint. 4. Down on the Farm The duck is helping to collect food for the farmer. Will you help him? Listen carefully to the food Joe describes, and go find it in the correct places. When you have found it, press ENTER to collect it and bring it back to the duck.Category:Video Games